Talk:Diamondhide
I've noticed other Trolls use this ability ex: the Monk, why is it that you can't learn the spell from them? --Peb 23:57, 23 September 2006 (EDT) :SE made it so that you can only learn one spell from each mob type, so for the 3 ToAU beastmen races, they made it so you could only learn one spell from each of the two different types within each race. It's currently debated as to whether you can learn this from the red (cannoneer) types and Enervation from the green (hoplite) types, but what is known is that you can't learn both spells from one type. Just a little quirk SE threw in, probably so they didn't have to deal with the possibility of learning 2 spells in one fight. :) --Kyrial 20:36, 3 December 2006 (EST) Stone Gorget Is it known if the item "Stone Gorget" Effects Diamondhide or metalic body the same way it effects stoneskin spell? Does it effect the Stoneskin "Effect" or stoneskin spell itself? *Check the Stone Gorget Discussion page. Angeluzun 10:25, 23 December 2008 (UTC) Learning Why is Troll Shieldbearer listed under Diamondhide and Enervation? Mikauk 04:18, 15 June 2008 (UTC) Had 2 Blue Mage out Learned Enervation off Woodtroll Monk and one learned it from a Woodtroll Ranger. Learned Diamondhide off the Woodtroll Dark Knight other BLU learned it from the Woodtroll Warrior they are located at (C-8) in Wajaom Woodlands Side Note Dark knight was a nice target his Drain TP seamed to speed up the process lol. Holytank 22:00, February 16, 2013 (PDT) A breakdown If someone knows what the maximum damage absorption is from this spell (an actual number, rather than the formula to obtain it) is, I think it would be a good bit of info to have on the article page. Of course, it should note the difference between having 8/8 blue magic skill merits, the afv2 head, and just having the AF body on. This way it can't be misconstrued as 'misleading' yet provides accurate information on the cap of the spell depending on what each person does to bring it up from it's 'base' cap. Angeluzun 09:53, 23 December 2008 (UTC) *Quickly calculated that with 276 skill (w/o AF body) BLU stoneskin caps @ 184 damage. *194 with AF body (+15 skill) *197 with AF body and AFv2 head (+20 skill) *204 with AF body and 16 skill from merits (+31 skill) *208 with AF body, AFv2 head, and 16 skill from merits (+36 skill) Angeluzun 10:25, 23 December 2008 (UTC) My math says 0.66 * 312 = 205.92, have we learned something new about the formula since you did that, Angeluzun? (--Renly 13:06, 9 January 2009 (UTC)) Difference in calculation method. Angeluzun's assumes ((312 / 3) * 2), while yours just multiplies by a decimal that doesn't quite equal 2/3. 208 is the correct answer for 2/3 of 312. --Davrost 04:17, 5 March 2009 (UTC) Damage Absorbed With 412 Blue Magic Skill, this absorbed 267 damage, if that helps anyone! LoveMango 19:23, December 29, 2010 (UTC) Overwritten by StoneSkin Verification tag removed, multiples tries done. Diamondhide cannot overwrite Earthen Armor or Stoneskin and is overwritten by those ones. --DarkThorsen 15:08, May 4, 2011 (UTC) Incorrect formula on main page Ppl need to stop claiming the formula to be skill*.66 Its lazy and incorrect information.--Angeluzun 18:16, March 3, 2012 (UTC) Theory on Acquiring the Spell I noticed that every mobs needs to be handled differently to acquire spells. i.e: to learn Exuviation and Winds of prommy you need to cast debuff on the mobs. Well to learn Diamondhide, i noticed that they rarely/never do the spells if they are solo bring the trolls next to each other and make em attack you. Hopes it works for you guys. and also GL. --Yuchemey 00:14, March 12, 2014 (UTC)